Lorsque la guerre approche
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, cela se voyait dans son regard, mais cela n'empêcherait pas Drago de toujours vouloir être proche de lui, même s'ils ne le devaient pas. Pas dans cette guerre qui opposait l'espoir des sorciers libres à un pauvre pion sur un échiquier dominé par un dictateur fou.


**Salut à tous et à toutes ! J'ai réfléchi à ce O.S en écoutant des AMV d'Hetalia (me demandez pas le rapport) et voilà un O.S sur une amitié entre Harry et Drago. Je pars sur l'idée que, bien qu'ils partagent des points de vus différents, Harry et Drago puissent être amis. C'est drôle que j'ai écrit un truc pareil puisqu'à la base, je n'aime pas le personnage de Drago. Je ne le supporte que durant la guerre et après. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous appréciez et bonne lecture ! Oh, et d'ailleurs, juste pour information, chronologiquement cet O.S se déroule juste avant le Septième Tome, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

Drago se concentra fortement sur sa destination et transplana à l'endroit voulu. Il atterrit sans problème à la destination de son choix, dans un _Crack_ !

Il était désormais dans un environnement purement moldu. Cela le répugnait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juger le choix d'Harry pour vivre ici. Harry avait vécu toute sa vie avec des Moldus, cela représentait, en quelque sorte, une partie de sa propre vie. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les symboliques n'étaient plus d'actualités et devaient être abandonnées pour sa sécurité.

Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seul le clair de lune et quelques lampadaires produisaient de la lumière suffisante pour apercevoir les alentours. Privet Drive se constituait de plusieurs maisons alignées, avec des voitures dans plus-ou-moins chaque propriété. Il n'y avait aucune lumière provenant des maisons. Le silence régnait.

Puis il y eu un mouvement. Juste dans la maison devant laquelle il était. Une lumière éclaira une chambre et une silhouette passa devant la fenêtre, avant de disparaitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et Drago pénétrait dans le jardin de la propriété sans hésitation.

— Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla Harry.

Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier vainqueur de Voldemort en étant bébé , était en pyjama et grelottait. Il observait d'un air perplexe et exaspéré son meilleur ami au sang-pure qui se tenait en face de lui, droit, dans une robe de sorcier classique.

— Je suis venu te chercher, Harry, annonça calmement Drago.

— Tu es venu me chercher ? répéta Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? Allez, rentre chez toi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse entièrement se tourner pour rentrer dans son domicile, Drago attrapa son bras droit et le força à se tourner pour le regarder.

— Ecoute-moi, Harry, ordonna Drago d'une voix plus ferme. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la situation actuelle. Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour et Dumbledore est mort.

— Parce que tu l'as tué ! s'écria Harry, désormais nullement soucieux de réveiller quiconque. Tu as tué Dumbledore !

— Je ne l'ai pas tué. Rogue l'a fait, rectifia Drago.

— C'est la même chose, répliqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

— Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux et je comprends. Mais sache que je ne veux qu'assurer ta sécurité, déclara le sang-pur. Ne fait pas ton intéressant et quitte cette maison moldue. Tôt ou tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te trouvera et te tuera si tu ne fais rien. Il te veut _mort_ , Harry.

— Merci de l'information, railla Harry, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller sans ton aide. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

— Si, tu l'es, et moi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas des adultes. Mais cette guerre s'en moque. Elle fauchera quiconque se met sur son chemin. Et la première victime, c'est toi. C'est toi qui fus la première victime de cette guerre, Harry, lorsque tu as tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

— J'étais un bébé. Ce n'était pas mon œuvre, ni même ma volonté.

— Mais tu l'as fait, et tu es devenu le Survivant, celui que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Celui qui est devenu mon ami. Et celui que j'essaye aujourd'hui de protéger de mon maitre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'en prie, Harry, tu dois partir d'ici. Tu-Sais-Qui te cherchera partout en Grande-Bretagne, au Royaume-Uni, en Europe ! Tu ne peux pas le vaincre, et tu le sais.

— Détrompes-toi.

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Drago et recula. Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas partir, Drago. Je suis le Survivant. Je suis celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort.

Drago se retenu de grimacer à l'entente du nom de son maitre.

— Je ne peux pas faire preuve de lâcheté. Je suis parfaitement conscient de qui est mon adversaire, et c'est pour cela que je reste. Je dois défendre ceux qu'il opprime. Je suis le seul espoir des Nés-Moldus. Alors je ne peux pas laisser tomber et partir me cacher. Cela serait indigne de moi et du sacrifice de mes parents pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il en avait assez entendu. Drago s'approcha d'Harry et l'attrapa par les deux épaules, le foudroyant du regard.

— Toujours ces maudits Nés-Moldus ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage et rancœurs. Tu n'as toujours eu qu'eux à la bouche. Réfléchis Harry, tu es un Sang-Mêlé ! Pourquoi toujours t'inquiéter pour ces moins que rien de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

— Ne parle pas comme ça d'eux ! répliqua Harry du même ton. Tu ne les connais pas ! Tu as toujours été ancré dans les idéaux des Sangs-Purs, comme ceux de ta famille, qui ne sont que des hypocrites et des lâches !

— Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de ma famille ! Tu ne sais pas les sacrifices que font mon père et ma mère pour moi, pour notre survie ! Contrairement aux Traites-à-leurs-sangs comme les Weasley !

— Et je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de ma mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour que je vive ! cria Harry en le poussant fortement.

Drago recula de quelques pas, respirant fortement. Il était presque tenté de prendre sa baguette et d'utiliser un sortilège d' _Imperium_ sur Harry pour le forcer à le suivre, mais il n'allait pas le faire. Même si Harry refusait de le faire, Drago n'avait pas le droit de manipuler ainsi son ami, même si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il respectait Harry.

Et puis, de toute façon, Harry avait toujours été beaucoup plus doué dans les duels que lui, comme il l'avait prouvé leur de leur deuxième année. Une époque bien lointaine à présent...

— Bien, finit-il par dire d'un ton plat. Tu es vraiment décidé à te sacrifier pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. Nos différences ethniques n'ont jamais été un problème dans notre amitié. Mais je vois aujourd'hui qu'elles y jouaient tout de même un rôle plus important que je ne le croyais. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne te forcerai pas à m'accompagner.

— Enfin un peu de bon sens, glissa Harry avec un peu de fierté.

— Cela n'a rien à voir ! Si tu refuses mon aide, eh bien débrouilles-toi tout seul, binoclard ! cracha Drago. Tu seras tué, sans doute exécuté publiquement pour t'être opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais _qu'importe_. Tu l'auras bien mérité. Et quand cela arrivera, ne me supplie pas de t'aider, je n'en ferai rien, pour le bien de ma famille. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire je t'ai prévenu du danger que tu cours. Maintenant que tu refuses mon aide, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Potter. Adieu.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autres, ou même de prêter attention à Harry qui l'appelait, sa voix soudainement paniquée, il se tourna et transplana. Il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination mais il s'en moquait il voulait juste partir le plus loin possible.

Il fut très heureux de se retrouver dans une forêt sombre. Au moins, ici, personne ne le trouverait. À bout de force, il se pencha contre un arbre et se laissa glisser à terre, son regard rivé vers le ciel étoilée visible entre les feuilles d'arbres.

Un sourire hypocrite se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'une amère pensée s'empara de son esprit.

Peut-être était-ce mieux que son amitié avec Harry se soit finie sur une dispute ? Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier l'un de l'autre, bien que Drago savait que cela était faux : il se soucierait toujours pour son meilleur ami. Mais ils étaient dans des camps opposés et, pour le bien de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se rebeller.

Pourtant, si jamais au cours de cette effroyable guerre, son chemin devait croiser celui d'Harry, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour lui venir en aide. Après tout, le Survivant était le seul espoir de se débarrasser des Mangemorts, non ? Cela pourrait faire bonne impression si Voldemort et son empire venaient à tomber et que les Malefoy venaient à être juger.

Mais surtout, il l'aiderait parce qu'ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis, qu'importe ce qui se passait dans le monde. Cette soirée n'était qu'un prétexte, des faux adieux. Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, cela se voyait dans son regard, mais cela n'empêcherait pas Drago de toujours vouloir être proche de lui, même s'ils ne le devaient pas. Pas dans cette guerre qui opposait l'espoir des sorciers libres à un pauvre pion sur un échiquier dominé par un dictateur fou.


End file.
